The invention relates to illuminated pointers for instrument panels.
Automotive instrument panels and clusters typically employ a face plate having a body of transparent light conducting material and a decorative outer applique which includes legends and indicia for the instrument and gauges. Gauges which are mounted behind the face plate have one or more translucent pointers which are arranged to move along or around the indicia to highlight various data to the vehicle operator, such as vehicle speed, engine temperature, fuel level and the like.
To increase visibility at night, the instrument pointers are typically illuminated by lamps or other light sources. Typically, the lamps are arranged around the periphery of the face plate which conducts some light to each of the pointers through its transparent material. Since the light sources are positioned at a distance from the pointers, much of the light intensity and illumination is lost in the transmission.
Often, warning indicators are included on the instrument cluster or panel in order to advise the vehicle operator of certain conditions. These conditions include low fuel, low battery level, low oil level, increased temperature, and the like. The warning indicators are typically positioned at a distance from the instrument or gauge which normally displays the indicia relative to that system to the operator.
It would be desirable to provide increased illumination to instrument pointers, particularly where gauge motors and/or gear mechanisms are positioned directly behind them. It also would be desirable to provide a warning indicator at or immediately adjacent to the instrument pointer and gauge that relates to the system in question.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved illuminated pointer member for an instrument cluster or panel. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated pointer member which offers increased illumination over known pointer members. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an instrument gauge and pointer member with a warning indicator immediately adjacent thereto or part thereof.
The present invention accomplishes and meets these objectives by providing an illuminated pointer member with an integral warning indicator mechanism. The pointer member is attached to a transparent or hollow shaft member. The pointer member is illuminated by an off-center light pick up mechanism adjacent the shaft member. A light source is positioned to illuminate the shaft member at a prespecified time or in the event of a certain condition being reached. A transparent indicator panel or member on the pointer cover or button member allows light from the shaft member to be immediately visible to the vehicle operator.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.